


Serenade for Two

by klawhawser



Series: somebody who catches you [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Ballroom Dancing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Post-Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Romantic Fluff, Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020, Therapy, Trail 7: Road to Recovery, post-Edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klawhawser/pseuds/klawhawser
Summary: After the group takes Magnus back from Edom, Magnus asks for a dance with Alec in their loft under the moonlight.For Ten Trails Whump Challenge by yuckwhump on Tumblr!Trail 7: Road to Recovery – Therapy, October 24th
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: somebody who catches you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020





	Serenade for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the eighth theme on Trail 7: Road to Recovery, Therapy. Enjoy!  
> This might be not like a regular therapy, but at least it is a therapy for Malec after breaking up. Title taken from Serenade for Two - Taro Umebayashi & Taku Matsushiba (feat. Wouter Hamel). You can hear the song while reading this one to set up the mood.

The loft was dark when they step out of the portal from Alicante. Remnants of Lorenzo’s glass aquarium and the chaos before Edom was still there. Scattered books, papers, and scrolls are anywhere both their eyes can see. Alec winces recalling how desperate he was, trying to find a way to save Magnus from Edom. Alec apologetically glances at Magnus and Magnus squeezes his hand. Alec momentarily forget that he was holding Magnus’ hand all the way from Alicante. Maybe it is just his subconsciousness, not wanting to lose Magnus again.

“Sorry, I made a mess in your loft,” Alec grimaces. He usually never made any mess in Magnus’ loft, but Magnus was in danger back then. “I’ll tidy up in a bit.”

“No worries, Alexander,” Magnus reassures him, soft light blue glows around his fingers, magically the loft is now clean and tidy, presentable enough for Magnus’ standard. His magic may be low but he still has enough to clean, and maybe to do one or two things. “You can have the shower first, Alexander.”

Alec is about to argue, but Magnus already walks away from him to his apothecary, probably checking his potion supplies and some other staff. Or maybe he’s going to discard Lorenzo’s glass aquarium. Deciding to let Magnus alone, Alec marches to the en suite bathroom.

Magnus glances behind his back, making sure Alec already inside the bathroom, washing away grimes and dusts and filth from Edom. He might want to celebrate with Alec, for their temporary victory and engagement. Magnus’ heart swells remembering when he proposed Alec in Alicante, only to leave him for Edom to close the rift. Thank goodness, Alec came after him, even though it worried Magnus to the core, but he was happy.

He is happy to have his Alexander around.

Happy to call his Alexander as his fiancé.

And so, with a swish of magic, he pushes the furnitures away, clicking his hand as several white candles is placed surrounding his loft. He dims the lights to make it more intimate.

Magnus had ruined the romantic dinner Alec prepared, when he was supposed to propose Magnus. Alec would love this so much, Magnus thinks. A perfect way to end the day with the perfect fiancé.

Alec just finished his shower when he heard heavy things getting dragged and the sound of Magnus’ magic. Maybe spending half the day in Edom stressed him out so he might be redecorating the loft. Alec chuckles lightly, imagining Magnus in distress as he put on a royal blue pajama —a gift from Magnus for his birthday— on him. The silk material feels cold on his skin and he ruffles his wet hair with fluffy towels. Alec hang the towel on his neck as he moves to the living room.

The door creaks when Alec pushes the door handle. “Magnus, you can have the bath—“

Alec eyes widen.

“What’s with all of this?”

Magnus stands in the middle of the living room, surrounded by many candles with various sizes. He probably changes his clothes and wash himself with magic when Alec was showering. Magnus looks ethereal, basking under the full moonlight. Alec lets a big smile, seeing his fiancé so carefree. Magnus is still handsome even without makeup and hair product. And Magnus’ night robe hugs his figure in a right way. Alec notices the necklaces which usually adorned his golden neck and smooth chest wasn’t there.

Magnus chuckles when Alec staring at him with a blush decorating his pretty face. “Is it romantic enough to your liking, my dear?”

Alec closes his eyes and shakes his head. Magnus frowns. He begins overthinks whether is this too much or too cheesy for Alec. Before his mind drags him deeper, Alec grabs both his arms and startling Magnus can see the love in his eyes.

“I love it, Magnus,” he presses his lips on Magnus’ forehead. “You haven’t answered my question though, what’s the occasion for thus romantic setting?”

Magnus fakes a shocked expression. Alec’s eyebrow raised seeing his fiancé’s charade. “You wound me, my fiancé. I just want to celebrate our engagement. We’ve been through a lot for the last couple of weeks and I want to make up for that.”

Hearing Magnus’ confession, Alec’s heart warms. He promenades his way to Magnus and takes Magnus’ hand and he puts them on top of his own. “You don’t have to do any of this, Magnus. My love for you won’t fade away.” Alec said brushing Magnus’ knuckles with his thumb. Looking up from their interlocking hand, Alec gives Magnus a smile brighter than the moon shining on them. “But, thank you.”

“May I have this dance?”

Alec blushes when Magnus offers him his hand. Alec look down to his hand then back to Magnus’ unglamoured golden cat eyes. Alec doesn’t say anything but in a slow motion, he accepts Magnus’ hand and follows Magnus.

Magnus leads one of Alec’s hand to his shoulder and the other to Magnus’ hand. Alec’s breath hitches when Magnus places his hand on Alec’s waist. Magnus only smiles.

“Relax.”

Alec snorts. Magnus almost laugh when Alec pouts. “Easy for you to say when you never did any mistake when you’re dancing.”

Magnus laughs. It was that kind of laugh that would make Alec full of love. Suddenly Magnus clicks his fingers and their balcony French door opens, letting the moonlight lit the room. Faintly a song begins to reverberate in the room.

_Whenever I hear you, bands begin to play_

_It's our serenade for two_

Magnus takes Alec’s hand as he leads the waltz. Alec was so focused on his step that his eyebrows starts to furrows. But then he looks at Magnus who stares at him with love and he begins to calm down. Alec rests his head on Magnus’ shoulder and he can feel Magnus also rests his head on Alec’s shoulder.

_How do I forget you this feeling inside?_

_I'm always watching over you_

Their living room was small but spacious enough for both men to step and circling each other. They spin and twirl, adjusting their movement to the slow rhythmic of the song. Their face was so close that Alec can feel Magnus’ breath and sweet cologne.

_Whenever I see you, stars are in your eyes_

_Brighten up the sky for me_

_We're dancing in the moonlight_

_Tonight, you will belong to me_

_Only you..._

_You mean the world to me, my lady_

“You mean the world to me, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, repeating the word to the song. Alec lets a hearty laugh. He just loves it when Magnus is like this.

_I can be as brave as a knight for you_

_If you want, I can be like a sharpened knife_

_No one loves you like the way I do_

The song takes Alec back to their sacrifices, and it almost costs them their relationship. Alec knows that Magnus would do anything for him and so does he. This part of the song is something that he relates to.

“You’re it for me, Magnus,” Alec reminds him as he grips tighter to Magnus’ shoulder. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

_Let's fly over the moon_

_Don't get me wrong_

_Maybe I'm foolish enough to want you to love me_

The song begins to reach its climax, that’s when Magnus quickens his pace. It’s still slow for Alec and Magnus presses their bodies closer. Alec glides gracefully, letting Magnus fully lead them. They are so in sync that even Alec is surprised for his skill.

_For only tonight, will you be the one for me?_

“Are you sure you only want me for only tonight, Magnus?”

“Oh, come on, Alexander,” Alec chuckles. “You can’t really believe I would only want you for tonight.”

When the music stops, Magnus lowers Alec back and letting Magnus supports his back. He pulls Magnus closer by his other hand clung on Magnus’ neck. Magnus bends over and his gaze locks into Alec’s own hazel eyes. Alec closes his eyes and Magnus presses their lips together. The two of them melt completely.

_Until the clouds hide the moon away..._

They part, collecting their breath when the song continues and Magnus back to wrap his arms on Alec’s waist. Magnus presses their forehead together and he peppers light kisses on Alec’s face.

Alec was so in love with Magnus.

____

Magnus blinks his sleepiness away when golden ray hits his eyes. He realizes it’s still too morning to wake up. So, he decides to watch sleeping Alec.

It’s clear, Alec was so tired after the whole Edom thing and dancing with Magnus last night. But Magnus can guarantee Alec was delighted last night.

Magnus smiles while brushing the curled hair of Alec away from his face. It’s been a long time for Magnus to see his fiancé sleeping on his bed with him. Alec’s face looks younger with no frowns decorating his usually brooding face. He is so lucky to have someone like Alec. He snuggles closer and bring Alec closer to his chest. Magnus lets a small chuckle escapes his lips when his Alexander still limp even though he’s being moved to his chest. _Oh dear, poor Alexander_ , Magnus coos to himself.

He then plants a soft kiss on top of Alec’s hair and rests his face on Alec. Maybe sleeping more an hour won’t kill. With his Alexander in his arms, getting back to the land of the dream isn’t a hard task.

_Whenever I touch you, music seems to stop_

_I've never felt this way so true_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. It’s good to bring fluff back, our babies do need to heal after all. Anyway, please do leave kudos, bookmark, and comment if you like~
> 
> I wrote the seventh theme [ here ](%E2%80%9C) or simply by clicking this for complete collection.   
> For the ninth theme, Trigger, it will be the sequel for So Close and Still so Far, coming up on October 29th. See you later!


End file.
